My thousand wishes
by Cilvanti
Summary: After Vegeta quit his bad habbits of drugs and such, he found something out he wished wasn't true. Bulma, being his best friend for a long time, helps him see the good sight of life after he only saw the dark side of it all.
1. So, this is it?

_**My thousand wishes**_

_**A friend of mine (Liss) gave me the idea of this topic, plus a flahs that I once saw...don't know the title of it anymore..sorry..**_

_**Vegeta gets to know his life is going to be short, 'cause of his bad habbits with drugs. He's still on high school and Bulma, his best friend for so long, lets him see the positive sight of live before it's too late. A BV GET TOGETHER! **_

_**Disclaimer: I'm innocent! I don't own DBZ! And if you don't believe me..ask the characters themself!**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**So, this is it?**_

Vegeta had to go to the doctor, he has been very ill for a long time now, 3 weeks, and his parents and his best friens Bulma and Goku were beginning to get very worried. They almost dragged him to the doctor, but, luckily for them all, he decided to go himself.

"It's probably nothing." Vegeta says and coughs again and slunks deeper into his chair in the waitingroom.

"Ohw stop that, Vegeta, something's wrong and we want to know." His mother told him, almost biting her nails from being impatient.

"Yeah, Veg-head. Better safe than sorry." Bulma told him and Goku nodded towards him.

"Better not spend too much money for nothing." Vegeta's father snorred and the nurse came out of her room and announced his name, letting him now she's ready for him.

"Here goes." Vegeta's mother, Cathy, said. Vegeta senior followed her and Vegeta jr followed his father. Bulma and Goku sighed and also followed. Once all five were inside the nurse began to write down all the complains that were there the last three weeks. Vegeta didn't say anything, noone did exept Bulma and Cathy. Goku just nodded the whole time. Vegeta didn't care much.

_'It's probably just some flew, not much.'_ He thought and the nurse then looked a bit quizzical.

"May I talk to Vegeta junior in private, please?" She asked and the four others left the room.

"I need to ask you something personal, and I don't believe your parents know about it, and I won't tell if it's none of their concern, but you need to answer honestly. Did you or didn't you use drugs before these complains came?" The nurse asked him and he looked shocked.

"How come you ask me this?"

"These complains are all coming down to one dicease, caused by drugs. The problem however is that this is a rare dicease, we're not certain how exactly it comes or what the cure can be. Answer my question now, please." She said and Vegeta slowly nodded. She looked down at her paper and then stood up and headed for the door. She told Bulma, Goku and Vegeta's parents to come in with the most serious look anyone can have.

"What's wrong?" Cathy asked her and all of them sat down.

"Vegeta has a dicease called 'Calmonia' (dunno if that name exist, I made up this dicease, so please don't complain!) and the cure is on it's way. We're finding out as much as possible about it. However, Calmonia leads to death. That's all we know, we don't know how long it will take." The nurse says. Cathy cried, as did Goku and Bulma, Vegeta senior and junior just looked shocked,

"Is it contagious?" Bulma asked and the nurse looked at her for a moment.

"No, it's not. It comes in through some drug, that's all I know."

"You've been using druggs! For how long!" Cathy screamed at Vegeta. He looked at the ground.

"I've been using it one year, I've quit a week before I got this.." He said, confessing it all.

_'No point in keeping a secret when you die after all.'_ He thought.

_'So, this it it? This is what I've worked for? FUCK IT! This is NOT how I will die! I'll survive this fucking dicease and dance on the grave of Calmonia!'_ He thought and gridded his teeth. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see it belonged to Bulma, who was calming him down a little.

All five people went back home, clueless as to what to do next. Vegeta ran upstairs, put his cd-player on and switched to the one song fitting his mood perfectly. Adam's song of Blink 182 (dunno if anybody knows this song..if you do..good!).

_**I never thought, I'd die alone.**_

_**I laughed the loudest who'd have known.**_

_**I trace the cord back to the wall, **_

_**no wonder it was never plugged in at all.**_

_**I took my time, I hurried up.**_

_**The choice was mine, I didn't think enough.**_

_**I'm too depressed to go on.**_

_**You'll be sorry when I'm gone.**_

This was it. His life was going to be over soon. He never had the chance to graduate, never had the chance to become the fucking rich man every guy was jalous of, never had the chance to beat his father in a match of being the strongest...and never...felt real love.

_**I never conquered, rarely came.**_

_**16 just held such better days.**_

_**Days when I still felt alive.**_

_**We couldn't wait to get outside.**_

_**The world was wide to late to try.**_

_**The tour was over, we'd survived.**_

_**I couldn't wait, 'till I got home.**_

_**To pass the time in my room alone.**_

Screw it all, if this was his faith, then so be it. He'd die by the hands of a stupid dicease called Calmonia, he'd rather die by the hands of Bulma's ex, Yamcha. Or by the hands of some somehow strong nerd with dork-glasses and really bad hairdo, but no, Calmonia had won the ticket of his doom.

_**I never thought I'd die alone.**_

_**An other six months I'll be unknown.**_

_**Give all my things to all my friends.**_

_**You'll never set foot in my room again.**_

_**You'll close it off, board it up.**_

_**Remember the time when I spilled the cup**_

_**of apple juice in the hall.**_

_**Please tell mom this is not her fault.**_

He didn't want to believe it. He wouldn't! Calmonia WON'T have the joy to make him as weak as a pancake and then eat him up, slowly, killing him. No, he wouldn't let that happen. He'd fight with all his strength, with his whole body, with his whole spirit, but he wouldn't let this happen. He just couldn't!

_**I never conquered, rarely came.**_

_**16 just held such better days.**_

_**Days when I still felt alive.**_

_**We couldn't wait to get outside.**_

_**The world was wide, to late to try.**_

_**The tour was over, we'd survived.**_

_**I can't wait, 'till I get home.**_

_**To pass the time in my room alone.**_

_**A/N: Chapter 2 will be up soon! I wanna thank all the people who reviewed mystories, it really means a lot to me! I will do my best to keep you all satisfied!**_

_**Please review! Tell me what you think!**_

_**Give ideas! OHW and the title of this story will be explained later on, so don't worry! I think some will already know what will come up, maybe they don't..all the better..keeps the story more interesting!**_

_**-xxx-**_


	2. The idea

_**My thousand wishes**_

_**Wow! I wanna thank the reviewers of part 1: Elisaphshady, Lenk, KuwabaraMikey17 and Bulmas-angel. Thanks a lot! The reviews mean a lot! **_

_**Hope everybody likes part 2 too! **_

_**It's gonna be a songfic in some chapters I think..**_

_**Have fun reading!**_

_**Disclaimer: NO NO NO! I DO NOT OWN DBZ! I swear!**_

_**Chapter 2: The idea.**_

"Vegeta! Open up you goof! I told you I would come by today!" Bulma screamed from the other side of his bedroom door. Vegeta was standing in his room, smirking.

"COME ON!" He heared her scream and decided to unlock his bedroom door. Bulma stood there, pissed off, and entered his room.

"That was NOT funny!" She said and smacked him on the head. He growled and closed the door.

"Why did you want to come over so badly, woman?" He asked. She had called him earlier that morning and just told him she'd come to his house today, never giving him a reason why.

"I know you probably don't wanna talk about it, but..I wanna give you an idea to..well..make your life more beautifull. For the time you'll be here." She said, looking at the ground, tears forming in her eyes.

_'I can't believe he'll be gone once.'_ She thought and he sat down on his bed.

"I won't die of that stupid dicease...I can't let that happen." He said and she stared at him

"Don't deny it, we all know it's true!"

"It's not gonna happen, woman, PERIOD!"

"AS MUCH AS I WANT TO BELIEVE YOU, I KNOW IT'S NOT TRUE! DAMNIT VEGETA, YOU'LL BE GONE, LEAVING ME HERE, IN JUST A FEW MONTHS OR SO! I DON'T WANT IT TO HAPPEN, BUT WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" She screamed at him, falling to her knees, crying. He let his head fall. He knew she was right. He kneeled down next to her on the floor and raised her head with his hand under her chin.

"What was your idea, woman?" He asked and she whiped her tears away and tried to smile.

"Make wishes." She said.

"Wishes? Then you know I would only wish for one thing." He told her. She shaked her head.

"Not one, a thousand. Write down a thousand of wishes on a paper and who knows, maybe some will come true." She said and he looked at the floor and sighed.

"I dunno..."

"Veg, it will be nice, not putting your mind on that dicease and all, just thinking about what you want to do and all. Just think about what you want the most, if not for yourself than for others." She said and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Remember my cousin? Who died last year?"

"Of cancer?" Vegeta asked. Bulma nodded.

"She did this too. She knew she would die anytime and to put her mind on something else she grabbed a paper and wished a thousand of wishes, some came true, some didn't."She said and smiled. He looked at her and then nodded.

"Allright.. I'll do it." He said and she hugged him.

"Great! Thanks Veg. What do you wanna do now? Since I'm here...might as well do something together!" She said and he smirked.

After they went lasergaming and going to the cinema, they both left for home. Vegeta drove Bulma back to her house.

"Thanks for that idea, woman. And for a great day." Vegeta said and she smiled.

"Thank you too, for a great day." She said and they stood there, staring at each other. A awkward silence was there. Bulma then decided to get out of the car, but got pulled back in by Vegeta, who kissed her right there and then. She immidiatly returned the kiss. They started to deepen the kiss and after a few minutes they both pulled back, looking at each other with a bit shocked expression.

"I..I'm-"

"Don't say it Vegeta, never mind..thanks for everything." Bulma said and smiled and got out of the car and walked to her front door. Vegeta only lived a few streets from her house. He put his car in the garage and went to his room.

_'She's my best friend! How can this happen! FUCK IT!'_ He thought and grabbed a paper in his room and a pen. His wrote down his first 3 wishes.

_**I wish I would never die 'weak'.**_

_**I wish Bulma would never leave me.**_

_**I wish people will think of me as someone else then a 'skirt-chaser'.**_

After those three wishes he began to think of some more. After writing some down he put on his CD-player and put on some song.

The red hot chili peppers..Otherside..

_**How long, how long will I slide.**_

_**Seperate my side.**_

_**I don't, I don't believe it's bad.**_

_**Slit my throat it's all I ever..**_

_**I heard your voice through a photograph,**_

_**I thought it up it brought up the past.**_

_**Once you know you can never go back. **_

_**I've got to take it on the otherside.**_

_**Centuries are what it meant to me.**_

_**A cemetery where I marry the sea.**_

_**Stranger things can never change my mind.**_

_**I've got to take it on the otherside.**_

_**Take it on the otherside.**_

_**Take it on...**_

_**Take it on.**_

How would people really react when he's dead? Probably they would be happy to be gone of the boy who bothered them so much, wouldn't they? He sighed. How would Bulma react? She already cried in his room, thinking about him dead. She, her parents, his parents and Goku would probably be the only people at his funeral. He sighed again and closed his eyes, lying down on his bed.

_**How long, how long will I slide.**_

_**Seperate my side.**_

_**I don't, I don't believe it's bad.**_

_**Slit my throat it's all I ever..**_

_**Pour my life into a paper cup.**_

_**The ashtray's full and I'm spilling my gut.**_

_**She wants to know, am I still a slut.**_

_**I've got to take it on the otherside.**_

_**Scarlet starlet and she's in my bed.**_

_**A candidate for my soul mate bled**_

_**Pull the trigger and pull the thread.**_

_**I've got to take it on the otherside.**_

_**Take it on the otherside.**_

_**Take it on...**_

_**Take it on.**_

Bulma...just thinking about her made him smile inside. He wouldn't admit it, not now, but he did like to kiss her. He wanted to apologize, say he didn't mean it while he did to keep their friendship. What would the others think on school if they saw them together!

"Shit.." He said and grabbed his head in his handpalms. He thought too much about her. He was known for having many girlfriends in one year, but never did he think about them as he thinks about Bulma now. Never. This was going to be hard.

_**Turn me on, take me for a hard ride.**_

_**Burn me out, leave me on the otherside.**_

_**I yell and tell it that it's not my friend.**_

_**I tear it down, I tear it down,**_

_**and then it's born again.**_

_**How long, how long will I slide.**_

_**Seperate my side.**_

_**I don't, I don't believe it's bad.**_

_**Slit my throat it's all I ever..**_

_**How long, I don't believe it's bad.**_

_**Slit my throat it's all I ever...**_

_**A/N: Well that was it for chapter 2. Hopefully you all liked it..if not...then so be it and tell me, so I can do something about it! -.-' **_

**_Please review...the more the reviews the quicker I'll try to upload the 3rd chapter!_**

_**-xxx-**_


	3. My wish for you

_**My thousand wishes**_

_**I wanna thank all the reviewers! Lenk, KuwabaraMikey17 and Elisaphshady! True loyal fans! Please keep reading! I love all your reviews!**_

_**Ok, so I've added this last part a bit later, but I was pretty bussy myself, so I didn't have much time to put this part together..-.- srry!**_

_**Enjoy part 3!**_

_**Chapter 3: My wish for you**_

Bulma was listening to her radio and suddenly a song came on which immidiatly reminded her of her best friend Vegeta. Always, of Blink 182.

**_I've been here, before, a few times. _**

_**And I'm quite aware we're dying.**_

_**And your hands, they shake the goodye's.**_

_**And I'll take you back if you'll have me.**_

Okay, so part of it couldn't be compared with the two of them...but she did know very well that her best friend could die any moment...any second...she sighed and listened to the song.

_**So here I am, I'm trying!**_

_**So here I am, are you ready!**_

_**Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you, always!**_

_**Kiss you, taste you, all night, always!**_

She didn't regret the kiss, although Vegeta probably would. He was always the stubborn guy. He never was the type to settle down with a girl. So why should she be any diffrent?

_'Because I'm the only girl who understand him.' _She thought, remembering the time Vegeta had told her how all the girls he was ever friends with, never really cared about him or understand him, exept her. She was special to him, he never admidded her, but she knew. Just like he was to her. Both were to stubborn to say it, but they both knew it very well.

She turned the radio off and went to her car. Chi-Chi was waiting for her, she always did at their school.

_**And I'll miss your laugh, your smile.**_

_**I'll admit I'm wrong, if you'll tell me.**_

_**I'm so sick of fights, I hate them.**_

_**Let's start this again, for real.**_

_**So here I am, I'm trying! **_

_**So here I am, are you ready! **_

_**So here I am, I'm trying!**_

_**So here I am, are you ready!**_

_**Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you, always!**_

_**Kiss you, taste you, all night, always!**_

_**Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you, always!**_

_**Kiss you, taste you, all night, always!**_

Bulma parked her car and was greeted by Chi-Chi, Goku and, ofcourse, Vegeta. Bulma greeted them all with a hugg and then they walked to their class when the bell rang. Bulma and Chi-Chi had their first period together.

"He kissed me mondaynight." Bulma whispered to Chi-Chi, so that noone else could hear it. It was three days ago now.

"Who?"

"Vegeta."

"WHAT!" Chi-Chi screamed, gatting glares from the whole glass.

"Sssssh!" Bulma hissed and Chi-Chi calmed down.

"Are you serious!" Chi-Chi whispered.

"Yeah, after I gave him the idea of the thousand wishes, we went to lasergame and to the movies and when he drove me home he stopped me from going out of his car, pulled me back and kissed me. He wanted to apologize, but I stopped him..I guess I didn't want to hear it...I kinda..liked it..." Bulma said.

"He's your best friend, B." Chi-Chi said, matter-of-factly.

"I know! I don't want to risk the chance of losing that...I don't know what to do!" Bulma whispered and put her head in her arms.

"It'll work out ok, B." Chi-Chi said and patted her friend on her back.

_**I've been here, before, a few times.**_

_**And I'm quite aware, we're dying.**_

_**Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you, always!**_

_**Kiss you, taste you, all night, always!**_

_**Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you, always!**_

_**Kiss you, taste you, all night, always!**_

_**Always.**_

_**Always.**_

At lunch Bulma saw Vegeta at the table of their group, with Goku. Chi-Chi wasn't there yet. She sighed, thinking about the thousand wishes.

_'What would he wished for 'till now?' _She asked. She sighed and sat down next to them and Chi-Chi arrived a minute later.

When Vegeta arrived his house after school he went to his room and sat down at his desk, pulling out his "wishlist" as Bulma called it, and looked at it..he already had 36 wishes. Nothing near the thousand he had to achieve. He began to think..Bulma...he wanted to wish something for her too. He began to think..what did he want her to be...rich? She already was that...happy? Yeah..happy..he wanted her to stay as happy as she always was. He wrote down this wish, added some more to the list, coming to a total of 45. He folded the list and put it in his drawer. He leaned back and though about all that had happened the day he began with that damned thing. That kiss...she made him want more...but he could never admit that to her, and she knew it. She knew everything about him..exept this. And she would never find out...or at least..not now.

Bulma was lying in her bed, trying to sleep, but she couldn't. She looked at her clock, reading 2 AM.

"DAMNIT!" She said and sat up. She had been thinking about Vegeta all day and couldn't stop thinking about his wishlist..what did he write down? Why did it bother her so much, she gave him that idea in the first place! She told him never to let anyone see it, including her...maybe the fact that now he was holding something from her made her this curious..they knew everything about each other...but that wishlist was his secret...she could never read it..it was too personal. She sighed for the millionth time that night and pluffed her pillow up and lay down. Waiting for sleep to come over.


	4. Saying the truth

**_My thousand wishes_**

_**Thanks again to the same reviewers as always! KuwabaraMikey17, Lenk and Elisaphshady! You three rule!**_

_**Nice to know that you're all hooked to my story!**_

_**Ok, up to the chapter then?**_

_**Chapter 4: Saying the truth.**_

"You're kidding me, right? Are you serious about this?" Chi-Chi asked her best friend. Bulma nodded her head.

"I have to tell him my true feelings, or else I'll regret it the rest of my life. He deserves to know this, Chi." Bulma said and stood up from her lunch table as soon as Vegeta entered the cafeteria.

"Might as well tell him now, right?"

"Do you know what to say to him, how to say it and stuff?" Chi-Chi asked and Bulma pouted and sat down again.

"Thought so." Chi-Chi said and smiled, victoriously. The rest of the "gang" sat next to them and they all talked about the normal life.

"Yamcha called me last night." Goku said.

"Say what? What for?" Bulma asked him.

"You. He was talking about you. He wants you to come back. He'll ask you later on, be warned." Goku said and Bulma looked as if she could faint.

"I already have my asnwer." She said and looked really pissed off.

"Let me guess, no way in hell?" Vegeta asked and chuckeled, the rest followed.

(A/N: Sorry for all the CC/G 18/K fans, but this is a B/V fanfic, and for those who hate me right now for skipping around to much..sorry! FORGIVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! **cries**.)

A few periods later, at gym, Bulma was talking to Yamcha. He asked her if he could. She HAD to hear this.

"Bulma, I want to say that I'm really, really sorry, and that I miss you so much that I can't sleep! I love you." He said and she hid her smile, inside she wanted to laugh him in his face, for being such a dumbass as to think she wanted him back, but that would only be an act for Vegeta.

"Nice to hear." Was all that she said.

"Please, Bulma, can you forgive me for all of this, can you come back again?" He asked and she closed her eyes, trying her best to hold herself in.

"Yamcha, try to understand, I do like you, as a friend, nothing more. We tried it, for more than 40 times, but it doesn't work. So no Yamcha, you've cheated on me too many times to ever forgive you. I won't come back to you. Never." She said and walked away, leaving behind a shocked/pissed off Yamcha.

"You did that? Really?" Chi-Chi asked, after hearing Bulma say what she did at gym. Bulma nodded and Chi-Chi giggled. Goku and Vegeta came to them and Chi-Chi told them Bulma's diss. Goku smiled his goofy smile and Vegeta laughed..a bit evily.

"He deserved it." He said and Bulma nodded. They all laughed at the thought of Yamcha's face when Bulma said all the stuff she said. Chi-Chi then remembered something.

"OHW! Goku, you need to help me with something! Come!" She said, grabbing Goku's hand and winked at Bulma.

_'Now? I need to tell him now! Ohw god...well..here goes..' _Bulma thought and sighed.

"Vegeta, I need to tell you something...please...don't be pissed off.." She said. He raised an eyebrow and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong...did drugs?" He asked, getting angry buy the thought of it.

"NO! No ofcourse not! No Vegeta...you need to know something...ohw god..this is hard..Vegeta..I think of you more than just a good friend...no..I think of you as someone that's really special...I..I think I love you." She said and he looked shocked. She swallowed hard, closed her eyes and waited for the harsh words to come out of his mouth. But they didn't come...it was silent..

_'Did she really say that? Does she really love me? Or is she just messing with me!'_ He thought. When he saw her sitting there, he knew she meant it. He smirked and then kissed her softly on her lips, making her look shocked in return. She responded the kiss and then he slipped his tongue into her mouth. After their tongues wresteld for a few minutes they looked at each other and smiled.

"I love you too, woman." Vegeta said and she hugged him. The first time she truelly believed those words. After that moment, they called each other her/his boy-/girlfriend.

Bulma came home, really happy, almost acting like her mother. Her mother looked a bit surprised but when Bulma told her what had happened, her mother laughed too. Her father just smiled a bit and told her to look out a bit for him. She giggled and ran up to her room. She turned the radio on and a song she knew very well came on. She sang along.

Bohemian like you, from The Dany Warhols.

_**You've got a great car, **_

_**yeah what's wrong with it today?**_

_**I used to have one too.**_

_**Maybe you'll come and have a look.**_

_**I really love, you're hairdo, yeah.**_

_**I'm glad you like mine too,**_

_**see we're looking pretty cool, we'll get ya.**_

She wanted to have this feeling of love for sooooo long! She was really happy that her best friend was feeling the same like her! She was afraid he would break their friendship and walk away and die with that anger, but instead..it was the other way around.

Vegeta was listening to the same song. He never thought it was possible of them being like this, but now that they were, he was glad that she said those 3 words..which he returned.

_**So what do you do?**_

_**Oh yeah I wait tables to,**_

_**no I haven't heared your band**_

_**'cause you guys are pretty new.**_

_**But if you dig, our Vegan food.**_

_**Well come over to my work,**_

_**I'll let them cook you something nice you really love!**_

_**Cause I like you, yeah I like you,**_

_**and I feel so bohemian like you.**_

_**Yeah I like you, yeah I like you.**_

_**And I feel, wo-ho, WOO!**_

_**Woo-oo-ooh,**_

_**Woo-oo-ooh,**_

_**Woo-oo-ooh, **_

_**Woo-oo-ooh!**_

A weight has lifted off their shoulders, and they felt great! Just great! Nothing could break that apart.

_**Wait! **_

_**Who's that guy? Just hanging at pad.**_

_**He's looking kinda bummed,**_

_**yeah you're broke, that's too bad.**_

_**I guess it's fair, if he always pays the rent,**_

_**and he doesn't give a bent about sleepin' on the couch when I'm there!**_

_**'Cause I like you, yeah I like you,**_

_**and I'm feeling so bohemian like you,**_

_**Yeah I like you, yeah I like you, **_

_**and I feel, wo-ho, WOO!**_

_**Wo-oo-ooh!**_

_**Wo-oo-ooh!**_

_**Wo-oo-ooh!**_

_**Wo-oo-ooh!**_

Bulma was lying on her bed and smiled while watching the ceiling, picturing Vegeta's face infront of her. Then a tear fall down her face as she remembered his situation.

_'DAMNIT! Don't think of that! I'm going to make this work! I'm going to make him as happy as possible!' _She thought and listened to the song.

_**I'm getting wise and I'm feeling so bohemian like you,**_

_**It's you that I want so please.**_

_**Just a casual casual easy thing.**_

_**Is it, it is for me!**_

_**And I like you, yeah I like you  
And I like you, like you, like you, like you, like you, like you and like you.  
And I feel wo-ho, WOO!**_

_**Wo-oo-ooh!**_

_**Wo-oo-ooh!**_

_**Wo-oo-ooh!**_

_**Wo-oo-ooh!**_

As the song ended the both of them smiled thinking about their lover.

The next week, at the end of a schoolday, Vegeta and Bulma were at Vegeta's house, in his room. They talked a lot and, ofcourse, they made out. Then talked again.

"Hey, Veg?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you write down on that 'wishlist' anyway? May I see?"

"No, you told me nobody could see it, not even you." He said and she looked at her feet.

"What now?" He asked and she got angry.

"I don't like it, that you're keeping a secret from me." She said and he got angry too.

"You told me to do it like this in the first place! What do you want me to do woman! Let you see the paper! So that I did all those wishes for nothing! No way woman, girlfriend or not, you won't see it!" He said.

"Ohw screw it! DROP DEAD VEGETA!" She said...regretting it the moment she said it, especially because right now his reaction was being pissed, shocked, sad.

"Ohw god, sorry Vegeta, I didn't mean it, I mean, I was angry, but you know I-"

"Get out woman." Vegeta said, with anger in his voice. He looked at his feet and balded his hands.

"Vegeta, please, I'm sorry! I swear I am."

"I told you, get out!" He said and she did as told, not wanting to piss him off more. While she walked home, she cried while he punched in the wall of his bedroom. They were dating for a week and already they had a fight like this. I was nonsense! He looked at his wishlist...he was pretty far, he knew what he wanted, what to wish for. A lot were for his dicease, or for him not getting weaker, or for Bulma's happiness. Bulma...the minute that name left his mouth, his stomach felt like it was run over by a car, inside. He took a pen and added some more wishes.

_**I wish for Bulma to never meet a guy that can make her as angry and sad as I just did.**_

_**I wish for her to never feel such pain as a broken heart, thus to find her true love.**_

He put down his pen and grabbed his head with his hands, resting his elbows on his desk. What to do? What COULD he do! How to say "I'm sorry"? An other wish.

_**I wish I knew how to make her pain go away.**_

_**I wish I knew how to let her forgive me.**_

He again put his pen away and lay down on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Thinking about her.

_**A/N: Again, an end of an other chapter! I hope you all liked it! Don't forget to REVIEW! PLEASE! I love all those review things!**_

_**Have any idea about the next chapter...I think this story will have 2 chapters left..I don't know yet...if you have any ideas to put in the story, send them! Maybe I'll put them in! Who knows!**_

_**-xxx-  
**_


	5. I should've told you

_**My thousand wishes**_

_**Wow...my reviewers rule! I hope you'll all review too! (More reviewers, more chapters!)**_

_**Anyway...I have a lot of ideas for this story...so for those who don't like drama, better stop reading now, 'cause it's only going downhill from here. For both characters (B+V).**_

_**So, here's the next chapter...and if you're thinking "How can she write so much?" Well..easy..I don't have anything else to do!**_

_**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you? gun against head OK OK OK! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Only my stuff...but not DBZ or it's characters!**_

_**Chapter 5: I should've told you.**_

Bulma was lying in her bed, not wanting to get out. She was really glad that school was closed today...weekend! She sat up and cried once again..she wanted so much to talk to Vegeta since what happened the day before. She didn't mean it..she was too angry to realize what she said..and when she said it...she was shocked. Nothing could make him forgive her for this..or so..she thought.

She got out of bed and decided to get a shower.

Vegeta woke up and thought of the day before..why did he told her to leave? She said she was sorry! Shit..he knew...the things she told him hurt her...though he knew deep down she didn't mean it, but still she said it..why!

_**Sometimes, somewhere.**_

_**You try to hide your mind for good.**_

_**You know it ain't fair, but you're misunderstood.**_

_**Now try, just try to say.**_

_**What's on your mind?**_

_**Promise that you will say.**_

_**Promises made so I'll just wait.**_

_**Promise that you will tell me.**_

Bulma watch the screen of the TV flash by as she zapped through all the channels. Nothing was on that she cared for at the moment...her facourites soaps came by but she just skipped them and zapped further. She didn't care which guy choosed what girl, or what Ally McBeal would do today (A/N: I LOVE THAT PROGRAMME! ...ok ok srry -.-). All she could think about was Vegeta. He had broken up with her..or so it seemed for her...and she wanted him back so bad! An other tear was sliding down her cheeck but she quickly wiped it away and watched the TV again.

Vegeta was training as much as he could. He was feeling weaker than yesterday and it seemed as if all his energy was draining away from him. He decided to rest for the day. No training. He couldn't focus anyway.

_**So you took it on, so you took it home.  
And there we go again so you took it on and there I tried to see, Why this is not me.   
I'll try, I'll try to see.  
What's on your mind.**_

Promise that you will say.  
Promises made so I'll just wait.  
Promise that you...

What to do..what could she say that made it up to him! That was all she could think about at the moment. And she didn't like it. She never felt so helpless. She never felt so little. He meant so much to her, and now..everything she wanted..all that she cared for..was gone. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her heart.

_'What the hell!_' She thought and held a hand on the place where it hurt. Vegeta..something happened.

_'Ohw no...no...NO!' _

Meanwhile, Vegeta tried to go to his bedroom, but it felt like his whole body was made out of stones. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what. He lay down in his bed after reaching the stairs. A sharp pain was in his chest and he could hardly breath. His mother entered his bedroom and saw the condition her son was in. She immidiatly went to the hospital with Vegeta, who was now unconcious.

Bulma didn't know what to do..the phone rang and her mother picked it up..Bulma could hear her talk to Vegeta's mother. It happened...it really happened.

"Bulma..that was Vegeta's mother. He's in the hospital...unconcious..the dicease got worse...but he isn't death yet. If you want, I can drive you to the hospital so that you can visit him." Bulma's mother told her. She wiped the tears away and nodded. She was glad that he wasn't death yet, but she was scared that if she didn't go now, she would regret it forever.

_**Why don't you know, why can't you see.  
That's it's not what it's supposed to be, just what you are trying to be for me.  
Know...see.  
You're trying to make it right for me.   
Trying to see what it should be, for me**_

Promise that you will say.  
Promises made so I'll just wait.  
Promise that you will tell me.

Bulma was sitting in the chair next to Vegeta's bed. Her mother and his mother had left for the night, she wanted to spend the night there.

"Hey..Veg...I just want to let you know that...I'm sorry..and I know you can hear me..but you can't answer me..but that's ok...listen to me..you have to know..that...I love you more than anything else in the world. You ARE my world, you're my everything..please..forgive me for what I've said..you just have to! I love you Vegeta..I haven't told you before, but I do, always." She told him in a whisper and held his hand. She could suddenly, for one second, feel him squeeze it a little...she smiled...he did hear her.

The night went by and she was still with him. She had slept a little but not much. She looked over him, making sure he was still alive. Her mother and his mother entered the room and greeted Bulma and Vegeta, who was still unconcious. Suddenly a loud beep was heared..his heart stopped. The nurses came running in and began to work on him.

"Vegeta? VEGETA! VEGETA! NO!" Bulma screamed. This couldn't be happening.

_**Promise that you will say.  
Promises made so I'll just wait.   
Promise that you will tell me,  
it and you'll say that someday it's too late.**_

He was gone...noone could deny that now. His body was lying there, getting hugged by Bulma, who was crying her heart out.

"I didn't tell you in your face, when you could answer me. I couldn't tell you. I didn't have the chance anymore. I should've told you when you could answer! I'm so sorry! Come back to me, Vegeta, come back..I know you can still hear me..I know you can." She said and then her mother hugged her.

"Come on honey, we need to go home." She said, also crying. Bulma shaked her head no.

"I don't want to leave him again, mother. He isn't death yet. His just sleeping! He...he needs me here mother..and I need him. I won't leave him again." Bulma said and held Vegeta's body close to her.

"Bulma, you need to let him go now. Come on dear. Let's go home." Bulma's mother said and with that she grabbed Bulma's shoulders and went to their house, in great protest of Bulma.

A few days later she got some stuff of Vegeta's mother. She had searched Vegeta's room and found stuff in an envelop with her name on it. Bulma opened it and found 2 papers in it. She opened one and read what was written on it.

_Dear Bulma,_

_When you're reading this, my mother has probably searched my whole room while I'm not there, maybe I'm death by now because of the stupid dicease. I've written this to let you know that, even though I'm not there anymore, I'm always watching you, everywhere I am. I want you to know now what I've written down. Yes, I've written this letter when you went away, after that stupid nonsense fight. I want you to know that I love you, Bulma. I always did, and I'll always do. Guess the priest is wrong with " untill dead do you part" huh? Someday we'll be together again. I want you to know how I feel, sad...can't deny that what you've said hurt me, but I understand that you didn't mean it. I didn't mean what I've said either..and you know that. _

_Well...you're still down there..and maybe I'm too..or I'm up in heaven..but if I've left you, forgive me, move on, be happy..and finish my wishlist...'cause I couldn't._

_Always yours,_

_Vegeta._

Bulma let the tears fall down her cheeck and opened up the next paper. His wishlist..a total set of wishes...he came to 999 wishes...She looked some over and read the last one out loud.

"I should've told you, Bulma, that I love you more than anything else."

_**A/N: Yes yes, almost my last part...part 6 will be the last one I think..sorry if you don't like it..give me ideas to put in here then! **_

_**Sorry Kuwabaramikey17, Vegeta died, even though you didn't want him too, but that was my plan in the first place...hey..I'm a Vegeta fan so don't think otherwise, but it just fits the best in here! **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**-xxx-**_


	6. The last wish

_**My thousand wishes**_

_**Ok ok..so this is the last chapter of this story..srry for all the fans who want more, but I don't know how to make it longer. I wish I could though. Anyway!**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews of my loyal fans ( I feel so honored ) and hope you all will read my next story that will come up sometime...if I get any ideas..**_

_**Btw, the song of the last chapter was "Promise" from Krezip! (For those who wanted to know.)**_

_**Disclaimer: Again..for the last time here..I say..I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY CHARACTERS! SO THERE!**_

_**Chapter 6: The last wish.**_

The funeral had gone pretty well, everybody came to say their last words to Vegeta. Bulma stood there, with his 999 wishes in her hands. She also had a pen and was thinking about a last wish. What could she possibly wish for her lover now? He's gone now. She sighed and kneeled down on his grave. She held her hand on his gravestone and thought again.

"Damn Vegeta, why did you let me do this? Probably to torture me like always." She said and smiled. She looked at the wishes once again and then at the stone. She read those lines on it again and again.

_Here rests Vegeta jr. Oiji,_

_son of Cathy and Vegeta Oiji. _

_08-04-1988 03-07-2006_

_R.I.P Vegeta, may the gods be with you._

Cathy Oiji had made those lines up. Bulma smiled and whiped a tear away. He would at least be freed of the pain he had suffered for so long. She was glad for him that he found peace for once, but she was sad that it was so soon.

"Well, Vegeta, save a spot for me there, okay?" She asked and then a lot of wishes came through her mind. She wanted to see his face one more time, tell him she's sorry, tell him she loved him, tell him everything would be okay...but those wishes were impossible. She needed a wish that she could write down for him now, a wish that would somehow help him.

But how?

She could wish of a thousand things, for her...but that was selfwish, she was sitting here at the grave of her best friend for years and her lover, and all she could think of was how she wanted to just touch him once again, just see his face.

_**Hello there, the angel from my nightmares, the shadow in the background of the morgue.**_

_**The unsuspected victim, of darkness in the valley, we can live like Jack and Sally if we want.**_

_**Where you can always find me, and we'll have halloween on Christmas, and in the night we'll wish this never ends, we'll wish this never ends.**_

_**I miss you, miss you.**_

_**I miss you, miss you.**_

She remembered all the time they had spent together, first as enemies, then as best friends and then as lovers. How they told each other their secrets, how they teased each other, made each other mad and liked it so much. How they couldn't stand each other but also couldn't live without each other. They knew each other since they were 6. Their famalies loved the other one. They planned that in the future Vegeta and she would get married..and when they finally were dating...he died..only those 2 words could bring tears in Bulma's eyes. He died...she couldn't get used to it just yet, but here she was, holding the gravestone with his name on it, his birthdate and the awfull date on which he died. She stood up and said her goodbye. She would come back later for the last wish. Right now she couldn't think of one. She was too emotional.

_**Where are you? And I'm so sorry. I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight.**_

_**I need somebody and always, this sick strange darkness comes creaping on so haunting everytime. **_

_**And as I stared I counted webs from all the spiders, catching things and eating there insides.**_

_**Like indicision to call you and hear your voice of threason. Will you come home and stop this pain tonight? Stop this pain tonight.**_

_**Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you).**_

_**Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you).**_

She rummaged through the box she got from Cathy, it was filled with Vegeta's stuff that Bulma wanted to keep. She found his favourite necklace, an old photograph of her sitting next to Vegeta on his birthdayparty when they were 12, they were best friends then. An other photograph they toke on highschool. It was of the both of them and Goku and Chi-Chi. She found his favourite shirt and smelled it...it still smelled like him. She put it on and hugged herself in it. Tears again falling from her eyes as she looked at the box with his stuff. She promised herself right there and then that she would keep it forever. She wouldn't throw anything away, not even if she would get children or anything. Not even if she loved someone else. Never. He was the one that supported her for so long, he was the one that made her who she was at this moment. The one she was proud of to be.

His guitar...he could play really good..he would always play some songs on it whenever she asked him too. She touched the wires and played a bit, she had learned some songs from him.

'_Just don't break the wires again.'_

_'There, see, it's not so hard to NOT play a false note.' _

_'Aij, that cut looks deep.' _

_'Wow, I'm a great teacher!' _

_'Okay, now just play a bit softer...my ears hurt!' _

_**Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you).**_

_**Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you).**_

_**Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you).**_

_**Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head (I miss you, miss you).**_

_**I miss you, miss you.**_

_**I miss you, miss you.**_

Here she was again, at his grave, kneeled down with his wishes and a pen. She finally knew what to wish for him. She finally knew it after a week of poundering. It was hard for her to think of one, all the memories came above and they played over again, but now she was ready to finally give him his last final wish.

_**I wish for you, Vegeta, to see everybody you love and hold so dear grow up. My wish is for you to watch over us.**_

_**See you in heaven.**_

She put the pen in her pocket and folded the paper and put it under a stone on his grave.

She smiled and kissed the photograph of Vegeta that stood on the grave.

"You have your thousand wishes now." She said and stood up again. A wind blew suddenly and she heared his voice.

"Thank you."

Was it her imagination? She didn't care. She knew he knew he could rest and be happy wherever he was. And that because she helped him.

_**A/N: This chapter was a bit shorter than all the others, sorry! Don't hate me! PLEASE! **_

_**For all the loyal reviewers and readers, thanks for your support and thoughts and stuff...please tell me what you thought of the story! **_

_**Thank you...bye bye!**_

_**-xxx-**_


End file.
